


One Hundred Years, One Old Wish

by Phoebeyuu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Immortality, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, subtle menage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harapannya hanya satu, dan hal itu tidak akan dapat dipenuhi hanya dalam tahun ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Years, One Old Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in FFn. Spoiler for Holic's ending and xxxHolic:Rou.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I can't own it as mine!

"Apa yang kira-kira akan kau lakukan sepuluh tahun mendatang?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara dingin pada malam  _oumisoka_ , menyelip di sela-sela helai mie  _soba_  yang diangkat oleh sumpit, dan berdenting di gelas-gelas bir yang kosong menunggu giliran. [1] Hanya ada mereka di balik meja rendah yang penuh dengan makanan dan camilan—dan botol  _sake_ , dan Mokona yang terlalu mabuk serta kekenyangan. Di luar salju turun dengan sunyi. Tak ada kembang api selain siraman bunga api yang memenuhi kimono Watanuki.

…dan Doumeki tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kesunyian di meja makan itu diusik oleh igauan Mokona tentang mochi tahun baru. Watanuki tersenyum dan bangkit, lalu meraih makhluk bulat itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menoleh kembali kepada pria yang masih bergeming di teras toko, dan juga memberikan senyum padanya.

"Semoga semua harapanmu tahun ini bisa tercapai."

Doumeki hanya menggumamkan jawabannya, lalu menelan segala ketidaksetujuan di hatinya dengan satu tegukan besar. Sebuah telur terpekur di sudut saku kimononya. Watanuki berlalu pergi.

 

 

… _.Karena sesungguhnya harapannya hanya satu, dan tidak akan mungkin bisa dipenuhi hanya dalam tahun ini…_

 

 

Watanuki membuka mata dan mengamati sekitarnya. Walau ia mulai terbiasa dengan kekuatannya, tapi kegiatan membuka mata selalu memberinya sensasi disorientasi barang sejenak. Sungguh sulit jika mempunyai kemampuan untuk seenaknya keluar-masuk mimpi sepertinya. Ia harus setidaknya memandang selama sedetik pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya untuk memastikan apakah ia sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi atau sudah kembali ke dunia nyata—senyata kehidupan penuh ilusinya ini mampu memberinya.

Sebuah denting merusak kesunyian abadi yang bergaung ke seluruh rumah. Keterasingan memecah. Watanuki mengambil kacamata dari atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi akhirnya hari ini  _anak itu_  datang."

 

 

Jika Watanuki kaget saat melihat Kohane dan Doumeki datang bersama ke toko di hari pertama tahun yang baru, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Dengan gembira ia mengajak Kohane ke dapur untuk membantunya menata sajian tahun baru sementara Doumeki dimintanya membersihkan teras dan menyiapkan meja. Ia pun tidak menunjukkan kekagetannya ketika di tengah santapan  _osechi_  [2], Kohane menyatakan rencana pernikahannya dengan Doumeki.

"Selamat, kalian berdua." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya dengan senyum lembut yang begitu tulus sebelum ia mulai menceramahi Doumeki tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia memperlakukan Kohane ketika menikah nanti—yang tentu saja, lewat begitu saja di antara suapan  _datemaki_  dan seruputan sup  _zouni_.

Ketika Kohane, yang merasa cemas akan perasaan Watanuki, membuka mulutnya ingin membagi rahasia, jemari Doumeki segera menangkap lengannya dan meremasnya lembut. Kohane balas menatapnya dan terdiam, rahasia terkunci rapat di antara mata mereka.

 

 

… _Karena ini adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka, dan hanya mereka yang mampu mewujudkannya…_

 

 

Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama demi tercapainya harapan utama mereka. Cinta bukanlah apa yang mengikat mereka, meski cinta adalah apa yang mempertemukan mereka. Harapan mereka sama, keinginan mereka sama. Dan demi cinta mereka memutuskan untuk meraihnya bersama.

Kohane pertama kali melihat Doumeki melalui Watanuki. Doumeki pun pertama kali melihat Kohane melalui Watanuki. Mata mereka melihat menuju orang yang sama, meski mata orang itu selalu melihat ke arah bayangan yang telah menghilang sejak lama. Lalu saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertumbuk, mereka tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama demi orang yang sama-sama mereka lihat. Dan mereka melakukannya.

"Kimihiro-kun adalah orang yang paling penting bagiku," ujar Kohane suatu hari, menggenggam tangan Doumeki. "Tolong jaga dia."

Doumeki mengangguk, "Pasti."  _–dia juga yang paling penting bagiku._

Doumeki mengambil kuliah mengenai kebudayaan Jepang, dan menjadi profesor di universitasnya. Kohane pun menyusul tak lama kemudian, mengambil jurusan yang sama dan menjadi murid dari Doumeki. Semuanya demi Watanuki.

Ketika Doumeki mengajak Kohane duduk di teras kuil dan kemudian melamarnya, dengan wajah serius dan suara yang bergaung rendah di udara sekitar mereka, Kohane tanpa ragu mengangguk. Sejak awal mereka tahu bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama demi cinta yang mempertemukan namun tidak mengikat mereka.

 

 

Jika Watanuki kaget saat Doumeki menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Kohane padanya, ia tidak menampakkannya. Ia hanya menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa pergi dari tempat in—"

"Meskipun begitu aku harap kau menerimanya," potong Doumeki, tangan tetap terjulur tanpa ada niatan untuk ditarik kembali.

Watanuki menerima kartu itu dan melihat isinya. Doumeki memperhatikannya saat ia mengusap lembut kartu undangan pernikahan tersebut. Nama Kohane Tsuyuri dan Shizuka Doumeki tercetak dalam ukiran tulisan yang indah di atas kartu putih yang sederhana. Ekspresi sendu terpulas di wajahnya yang tak bergerak satu detik pun dari usia 16 tahun—sebuah wajah yang terpatri dalam benak Doumeki sejak limabelas tahun yang lalu. [3]

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kohane-chan," ujarnya kemudian.

"Katanya nanti dia akan menelpon, sampaikan sendiri terima kasihmu," balas Doumeki.

Watanuki kembali tersenyum. Ekspresi sendunya bertahan selama beberapa saat sebelum dia mulai mengoceh tentang keanehan hubungan Kohane yang manis itu dengan Doumeki. Doumeki hanya mengambil gelasnya, mengisinya dengan  _sake_ , dan menenggelamkan ucapan Watanuki dalam tegukan-tegukan besar. Ia sudah biasa mengacuhkan segala ocehannya selama limabelas tahun. Watanuki tidak perlu tahu bahwa mereka menikah karena—

"Jaga dan hargai dia baik-baik, ya."

… _.atau mungkin perlu._

Doumeki menggumamkan jawabannya seperti biasa, tapi kali ini ia tahu ia tidak bisa lolos hanya dengan gumaman jawaban. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap lurus ke mata Watanuki—satu berwarna coklat keemasan seperti miliknya, karena  _memang_  miliknya, dan satu berwarna biru gelap seperti lautan dalam.

"Meskipun begitu, orang yang paling berharga bagi Tsuyuri… adalah kamu."

Watanuki kali ini jelas terlihat kaget saat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Doumeki menahan tatapannya cukup lama untuk menekankan maksudnya. Meski hubungannya dengan Watanuki selalu berada pada level teriakan dan ejekan, tapi Doumeki tahu Watanuki tahu bahwa ia berbicara banyak dengan kediamannya. Watanuki balas menahan tatapannya—mencari, meneliti—sebelum sebuah makna akhirnya ia temukan di balik sepasang bola mata berwarna keemasan itu.

— _Bagiku juga kau adalah yang paling berharga._

Kesedihan kembali terpancar di dua bola mata berbeda warna milik Watanuki. Tatapannya bergetar, dan untuk beberapa saat, cukup lama bagi Doumeki, ia membiarkan kerapuhannya terlihat—sepercik Watanuki yang dulu begitu familiar bagi Doumeki, Watanuki yang belum membiarkan ekspresi bosan hinggap di wajahnya sebagai topeng akan perasaan kehilangan yang berada di balik bayangan. Saat kerapuhan itu terlihat, Doumeki tahu bahwa rahasia yang selama beberapa bulan ini hanya ia bagi dengan Kohane kini telah terbuka juga bagi Watanuki.

_Kami menikah demi dirimu._

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa seperti itu?"  _–dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti itu?_

"Ya."

Adalah hal yang langka bagi Doumeki untuk menjadi yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan. Ia hanya sanggup menahan pandangannya untuk menyampaikan maksudnya, tapi tak sanggup bertahan untuk melihat kesedihan yang kini terlihat jelas di wajah penyihir yang tak berkawan dengan waktu tersebut. Mungkin karena ini Kohane memutuskan untuk tidak datang dan meminta Doumeki yang mengantar undangan pernikahan mereka.  _Karena kalau dia melihat wajah Watanuki mungkin—_

Watanuki menahan tatapannya lebih lama, tapi setelah menyadari bahwa Doumeki berniat memutuskan topik pembicaraan mereka hanya sampai di situ saja, ia segera mengembalikan ekspresi sebal ke wajahnya—ekspresi standarnya untuk Doumeki. Lalu ia kembali mengoceh tentang Doumeki yang masih memanggil calon istrinya dengan nama keluarganya, Tsuyuri, dan bahwa tidak seharusnya Doumeki memperlakukan Kohane seperti itu.

"Apa yang kira-kira akan kau lakukan sepuluh tahun mendatang?" gumam Watanuki kemudian, tiba-tiba. Ia mendengus tertawa. "Mungkin kau akan dikelilingi Kohane-Kohane mungil yang akan membuatmu bersyukur gen Doumeki-mu tidak muncul."

Doumeki hanya kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan  _sake_ , lalu menenggelamkan semua ocehan Watanuki. Ia tidak perlu mendengar lebih jauh. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

 

 

… _Ini semua demi memenuhi harapanku…_

 

 

Watanuki membuka matanya dan membiarkan satu detik yang tak mempengaruhi dirinya berlalu. Ia menemukan dirinya tengah duduk di teras toko. Hujan kelopak bunga Sakura turun dengan lembut dalam kegelapan malam yang membiru. Tak ada angin meniup dirinya.  _Ah, ini mimpi…_

"Oh, apakah itu kartu undangan pernikahan Shizuka?"

Watanuki tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. "Selamat malam, Haruka-san."

Kakek Doumeki yang berwajah serupa dengan cucunya itu mengambil tempatnya yang biasa, tempat dimana Doumeki juga sering duduk jika berkunjung ke toko. Pria yang tetap berperawakan seolah membeku dalam usia 30 tahunan tersebut balas mengucap salam, kemudian meminta izin untuk melihat kartu undangan pernikahan cucunya, yang segera diberikan oleh Watanuki.

"Jangan bilang Haruka-san datang kemari untuk melihat kartu undangan itu," Watanuki tertawa.

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa melihat pernikahan cucuku," jawabnya. Ia memperhatikan kartu undangan itu dengan khusyuk. Watanuki membiarkannya.

"Pernikahannya hari ini," ujar Watanuki.

"Ya."

Watanuki mengambil pipanya dan menghisap dalam. Aliran asap tembakau meliuk perlahan keluar dari mulutnya, bergabung menari dengan helaian kelopak Sakura di penghujung musim semi. Kesunyian yang tak terusik membuatnya sadar bahwa tak ada waktu di alam yang ini—sudah terlalu lama tak ada waktu mengalir di sekitarnya.

"Mengubah hati seseorang adalah perkara yang sulit," gumamnya.

"Ya," jawab Haruka.

"Lebih mudah untuk mengubah hati kita sendiri."

"Hati Shizuka tidak pernah berubah, Kimihiro-kun," balas Haruka cepat. Watanuki menoleh padanya dan Haruka menahan pandangannya cukup lama sebelum kembali berujar, "Shizuka adalah anak yang teguh, sejak kecil selalu begitu."

Watanuki tersenyum sedih. "Tapi masalah hasrat terdalam manusia… adalah hal yang rumit."

"Aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan yang satu itu, ya."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Haruka kembali menekuni kartu undangan pernikahan cucunya sambil menyalakan rokok kelinting favoritnya. Asapnya dengan segera meliuk bersama dengan asap dari pipa Watanuki.

"Kenyataan bahwa aku dan Doumeki masih bersama hingga sekarang—"

"Adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakkan," sambung Haruka. "dan dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama akan selalu bersama," Jeda untuk sebuah hembusan asap rokok. "…akan selalu demikian."

"Walau disembunyikan macam apa pun agar tidak bertemu," sambung Watanuki. "atau berusaha dipisahkan macam apa pun… tak ada gunanya."

"Benar sekali."

Watanuki memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat pada mimpi buruk Doumeki yang ia netralkan beberapa waktu lalu. Ada kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang saling bertaut-kelindan, dan semua fokus dalam mimpi Doumeki adalah tentang dirinya.  _Mimpi Shizuka adalah perwujudan dari segala yang ingin dia lupakan_ , sebelumnya Haruka pernah memberitahunya. Kenyataan bahwa Doumeki berusaha melupakan dirinya agar mampu menapaki batu pernikahannya dengan Kohane membuat hati Watanuki yang telah sekian lama membeku sedikit berkedut menyakitkan.

"Mereka menikah karena—"

"Karena itu adalah cara untuk memenuhi hasrat terdalam mereka."

Watanuki membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kartu undangan pernikahan Doumeki dan Kohane terselip rapi di bawah kedua tangannya yang bertumpu seakan melindunginya dekat ke dadanya.

Pandangannya mengabur. Sejenak kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan berbisik pada kesunyian abadi yang tak terusik.

 

 

… _inikah harapanmu?_

 

 

Dalam perjalanan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, bukannya tidak pernah mereka saling bertukar kata cinta. Mereka melakukannya dalam frekuensi yang patut, untuk menegaskan kembali alasan mereka menikah.

_Bukan karena cinta, tapi demi cinta._

Pun bukannya Doumeki tidak menyayangi Kohane. Ia menyayangi perempuan itu sepenuh hatinya, dan ia tahu istrinya juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya. Keberadaan mereka di sisi satu sama lain menimbulkan ketenangan yang tidak bisa diganti dengan apa pun—terlebih lagi, perasaan memikul nasib yang sama-sama hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar yang satu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas yang lain.

Meskipun begitu, nama Kimihiro Watanuki selalu terselip di akhir kalimat mereka, keluar dari sela bibir yang menggantung terbuka dalam bentuk bayangan akan kalimat yang tak pernah selesai diucapkan. Nama dan wujud Watanuki selalu hadir di antara tubuh mereka, seperti hantu yang langkahnya selalu mengisi lorong-lorong rumah mereka; sama seperti harapan dan jiwa mereka yang selalu memenuhi lorong-lorong toko pengabul permohonan milik Watanuki.

Begitu putri mereka lahir setahun kemudian, mereka rajin mengajaknya berkunjung ke toko Watanuki di hari-hari penting, untuk mengenalkannya pada tugas yang akan diembannya kelak.

Sayuri adalah anak perempuan yang cerdas dan memiliki ketelitian yang tajam sejak usianya masih belia. Dalam usia 8 tahun ia mampu memahami arti hubungan kedua orangtuanya dan merasa ketidakadilan berada di pihaknya. Karena itu, saat keluarga Doumeki mengunjungi Watanuki di hari pertama tahun baru, dan penyihir yang tak tergilas aliran waktu itu mengucapkan selamat tahun baru serta menyediakan  _osechi_  untuk mereka, Sayuri merasa sudah saatnya untuk mengutarakan harapan tahun barunya.

"Semoga harapan kalian untuk tahun ini dapat tercapai," ujar Watanuki tulus.

"Harapanku," ujar Sayuri, menarik perhatian semua yang ada di meja makan. "Harapanku adalah agar Ayah dan Ibu saling mencintai."

Tak ada yang mampu berbicara untuk menanggapi deklamasi anak usia 8 tahun yang merasa takdirnya tidak adil. Tidak dengan Doumeki, tidak juga dengan Kohane yang selama ini selalu mampu menenangkan anak perempuan itu dengan kelembutannya. Hanya Watanuki yang membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum sedih, lalu berdoa sungguh-sungguh agar harapan Sayuri terkabul. Dua orangtua di samping Suyuri terpekur gelisah mendengar doa tersebut.

 

 

… _karena jika doa itu terkabul, maka harapan merekalah yang takkan terpenuhi…_

 

 

Ketika Sayuri akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tidak berniat melanjutkan keinginan kedua orangtuanya, Doumeki menggenggam tangan Kohane dan menenangkannya. Telur yang tak pernah menetas tergenggam di tangannya yang lain.

"Masih ada aku," ujarnya.

Kohane mengangguk, tapi tak mampu menghentikan kecemasannya.

_Masalahnya adalah ketika Shizuka tidak ada lagi…_

 

 

 _Tapi niat yang kuat dan sungguh-sungguh akan dapat mengalahkan bahkan kematian_ , Yuuko pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Watanuki. Kalimat itu jugalah yang mengalir di dalam kepalanya ketika Doumeki muncul di ambang pintu tokonya pada malam  _oumisoka_ , tubuhnya yang besar terlihat begitu lemah, rambutnya yang kini penuh dengan semburat putih terlihat kuyu, napasnya tersengal dan pendek namun penuh determinasi. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda usia belasan, yang memiliki rambut sewarna helaian coklat terang milik Kohane dan mata keemasan khas klan Doumeki, menatapnya dalam keterkejutan yang tertahan.

"Kau penyihir pengabul permohonan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Itu aku," jawab Watanuki tenang. Ia mendekati mereka dan mengusap wajah Doumeki yang terasa sedingin es. "Dan kau adalah…?"

"Mayuka Doumeki," jawabnya. [4]

"Ada apa dengan si Bodoh ini?" tanya Watanuki, matanya masih terus menatap tubuh Doumeki yang kepayahan.

"Mie  _soba_ ," jawab Doumeki terputus.

"Kakek memaksa ingin ke sini, padahal kondisinya—"

"Dasar bodoh," tegur Watanuki lembut sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mayuka ramah. "Biarkan dia di sini malam ini, dan pulanglah. Nenekmu membutuhkanmu. Tapi sebelumnya, bantu aku membawa kakekmu ke kamar tamu?"

Mayuka mengangguk. Watanuki menggiring kakek dan cucunya itu ke kamar yang dulu biasa ditempati Doumeki jika dia sedang menginap, lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke dapur. Ketika ia kembali, Mayuka sudah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu kamar kakeknya, menganggukkan kepalanya sopan ketika melihatnya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah telur yang terlihat familiar bagi Watanuki. Cucu Doumeki itu memasukkan telurnya ke dalam saku jaket ketika Watanuki menyerahkan sebuntal  _bento_  padanya.

"Untuk Kohane-chan," ujar Watanuki.

Mayuka menatapnya dengan keheranan yang tertahan, sebuah ciri yang membedakannya dari kakeknya yang hampir tak pernah ekspresif dengan emosinya. Mungkin ia merasa aneh mendengar seseorang yang secara fisik terlihat seumuran dengannya memanggil neneknya seolah teman akrab. Meskipun begitu, ia menerima bungkusan dari Watanuki dan mendekapnya.

"Apakah aku boleh berkunjung ke sini lagi?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Watanuki. "Jika kakekmu sudah memutuskan untuk pulang, aku akan meneleponmu supaya kau bisa menjemputnya."

"Maksudku, tanpa Kakek."

Watanuki terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah senyum sedih mengembang di bibirnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Jika itu harapanmu. Tapi kau harus bantu-bantu di sini."

Mayuka mengangguk sopan, lalu berlalu pergi. Watanuki dapat mendengar telur di sakunya terketuk seiring dengan ayunan langkahnya.

 

 

_Jika ini adalah harapanmu…_

 

 

Doumeki membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di kamar yang terasa akrab dengannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tirai-tirainya tetap putih, tiang penyangga tempat tidurnya masih kokoh, seprainya masih berbau segar. Semuanya seolah tak pernah tersentuh oleh waktu—tapi seharusnya ia tahu, waktu telah lama berhenti mengalir di sudut-sudut rumah ini. Semua perasaan menyakitkan karena tarikan waktu seolah menghilang ketika ia berada di sini. Tak ada sesak, tak ada perasaan lemah, tak ada kerongkongan tercekat…

Sayangnya, ia tahu ini tidak nyata. Sihir Watanuki di sekeliling rumah inilah yang meredakan penderitaannya untuk sementara.

"Orang tua penyakitan sepertimu tidak seharusnya keluar di malam bulan Desember yang dingin seperti ini," suara bernada jengkel membawa matanya menemukan sosok Watanuki yang tengah duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, menghisap pipa yang menjadi kebiasaannya setelah dia mewarisi toko ini.

Doumeki mengerjap. Melihat sosok Watanuki belakangan ini lebih sering terasa seperti melihat ilusi yang tak mau pergi. Di saat cermin telah menunjukkan kulit Doumeki yang keriput dan rambutnya yang mulai memutih, sosok Watanuki bagaikan bayangan lelaki yang pernah menjadi temannya di SMA berpuluh tahun lalu. Hanya matanya yang berbeda warna—yang makin menggelap seiring dengan bertambahnya kebijakan kehidupan yang diarunginya—yang menunjukkan bahwa ada waktu yang berjalan  _di luar_  tubuh itu. Ia bukan lagi Watanuki yang berisik, yang selalu bertengkar dengannya setiap hari. Kini ia adalah Watanuki yang takkan pernah bisa beranjak dari usia 16 tahun—dan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Itu mie  _soba_  yang kau mau." Watanuki mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidur. "Tapi dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa bangun dan memakannya."

Doumeki mengerling nakas yang dimaksud. "Tidak ada  _sake_?"

"Jangan memaksa, Pak Tua," gerutu Watanuki.

Doumeki mengangguk, lalu ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu…"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan sepuluh tahun mendatang?" Doumeki mengulangi pertanyaan yang pernah beberapa kali diajukan oleh Watanuki. "Aku tak pernah tahu jawabannya."

Watanuki menghembuskan napas dan membiarkan asap meliuk di sekitar kelambu tempat tidur Doumeki. "Tahu atau tidak, nyatanya sekarang—"

"Yang kutahu hanya aku harus tetap di sisimu."

Watanuki terdiam, tidak menatapnya.

"Semua keputusan dalam hidupku diambil dengan kesadaran bahwa aku harus ada di sisimu," tambah Doumeki. "Dan sekarang… tidak ada lagi sepuluh tahun ke depan untuk berada di sisimu…"

"Kau jadi banyak bicara justru ketika sedang sekarat, ya."

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Suara hembusan napas yang diiringi dengan kepulan asap yang meliuk kembali terdengar sebelum, "Kau mau makan  _soba_ -nya? Aku bisa menyuapimu, tapi jangan jadikan ini kebiasaan."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau minta, Bodoh!"

"Maaf."

Watanuki berdecak sebal. "Kusuapi pun, makan mie di tempat tidur itu bukan perkara mudah."

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?" bisik Doumeki tiba-tiba.

"Doumeki—"

"Maukah?"

Watanuki bangkit dari kursinya dan masuk ke balik lindungan tirai tempat tidur. Doumeki kini dapat melihat kesedihan dan kerapuhan kembali ke wajah awet muda tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan selapis tipis senyum pada penyihir itu. Watanuki segera berkomentar bahwa senyumnya mengerikan, tapi nada suaranya yang lembut dan pandangannya yang gentar memberi kesan sebaliknya dari kata-katanya yang kasar.

Doumeki mengulurkan tangannya. Watanuki mendekat, meraihnya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menggenggam tangan itu, terutama setiap kali ia menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari ancaman makhluk jahat, tapi baru kali ini Watanuki meraih untuk menggenggam tangannya. Sungguh ironis, jika saat genggaman tangannya disambut adalah saat yang mungkin menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Ia menarik tangan itu hingga Watanuki menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin melihat dari dekat mata berwarna keemasan itu. Mata yang selama ini menjadi tanda bahwa ia pernah menyerahkan sebagian penglihatannya untuk melindungi sang penyihir yang terkurung dalam waktu hampa.

"Kalau aku mati," bisiknya. "Apa kau akan buta di sebelah matamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Watanuki balas berbisik. "Apa permohonanmu?"

Doumeki membuka mulutnya dan Watanuki semakin mendekat untuk menangkap ucapannya. Dibisikkannya jalinan kata yang selama ini hanya bisa menggantung dalam bayangan kalimat yang tak pernah selesai diucapkan. Watanuki menarik tubuhnya begitu kalimat itu akhirnya mewujud dan selesai diucapkan. Sebuah senyum sedih nan tulus terlukis di bibirnya—untuk pertama kalinya, demi Doumeki.

"Jika itu harapanmu…"

Watanuki menunduk sekali lagi untuk mencium kening Doumeki dengan lembut. Doumeki memejamkan matanya, dengan segera tenggelam dalam kegelapan waktu yang sejak lama berusaha menarik jiwanya.

Sebuah bulir air mata jatuh di wajah tidur yang tenang. Watanuki dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Terima kasih banyak… Shizuka…"

Malam tahun baru entah keberapa, Watanuki merasakan sebelah sayapnya patah.

 

 

_Jika itu harapanmu… akan kukabulkan…_

 

 

Kohane meninggal beberapa tahun kemudian—tahun tak pernah berarti lagi bagi Watanuki. Tidak seperti Doumeki yang berkeras untuk diantarkan pada Watanuki di penghujung waktunya, Kohane meninggal dalam lindungan keluarganya. Ia menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya pada Mayuka, yang datang ke toko setelah upacara kremasi selesai. Sama seperti suaminya, Kohane juga meminta permohonannya dikabulkan. Watanuki masuk ke alam mimpi untuk mengabulkan permintaannya sekaligus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Pada hari itu, Watanuki merasa kehilangan kedua belah sayapnya.

 

 

"Watanuki,  _dia_  sudah datang!" ujar Maru, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Watanuki.

" _Anak itu_  sudah datang!" sambung Moro, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Maru.

Watanuki memakai kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada kedua gadis penjaga toko tersebut. "Siapkan  _sake_  dan  _osechi_ , Maru, Moro. Dan jangan biarkan Mokona memakan camilannya terlebih dahulu."

"Siap!" seru kedua gadis itu sebelum derap langkah ringan mereka berdebum di sepanjang lorong seiring dengan kikikan riang yang perlahan menjauh.

"Nah, sudah saatnya menghadapi takdirku yang ada di sisi dunia yang ini…"

Watanuki mengganti kimono tidurnya dengan kimono merah berpola bulu sayap burung merak. Ia selalu menyambut tahun baru dengan kimono yang ini. Setelah merasa penampilannya pantas, ia perlahan berjalan keluar kamarnya, melintasi lorong-lorong panjang yang tak terusik oleh waktu, dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari beranda toko. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di beranda depan tokonya.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh besar berusia kisaran awal duapuluhan, bermata coklat keemasan dan memiliki rambut sehitam malam, berdiri dalam diam di balik pintu masuk yang telah tertutup. Aura tak acuh dan percaya diri mengalir di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti Mayuka, tak ada ekspresi yang tampil di wajahnya ketika ia menangkap sosok Watanuki. Lalu tentu saja, sebuah telur berwarna pucat yang tak pernah pecah maupun menetas tergenggam di salah satu tangannya.

"Doumeki…" bisik Watanuki. Mata keemasan itu mengerling matanya yang berbeda warna, tapi tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

"Kau penyihir pengabul pemohonan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sama dengan suara yang sering didengarnya dahulu kala.

"Itu aku," jawab Watanuki. "Dan kau adalah…?"

"Shizuka Doumeki." [5]

Watanuki memejamkan matanya khusyuk. "Begitu. Itu nama yang cocok untukmu."

"Aku ingin kau mengabulkan permohonanku," ujar Doumeki.

Watanuki sejenak mengerling telur yang digenggam erat oleh Doumeki. Ia lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Doumeki mengikutinya.

"Kau punya permohonan yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa dikabulkan hanya dalam tahun ini, eh?" ujarnya, cukup keras untuk dapat memantul di dinding-dinding di sekitar mereka. Dari belakangnya, Watanuki mendengar jawaban.

"Ya."

Watanuki tersenyum.

 

 

" _Maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?"_

" _Apa permohonanmu?"_

" _Biarkan aku tetap di sisimu dan menjagamu selamanya."_

 

 

_...tapi keinginan yang kuat dan sungguh-sungguh akan dapat mengalahkan bahkan kematian..._

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **Footnotes :**
> 
> [1] Oumisoka adalah bahasa Jepang untuk malam tahun baru, tanggal 31 Desember. Disebut sebagai Oumisoka karena tradisi mengisi malam tahun baru di Jepang adalah dengan memakan mie soba yang disebut toshikoshi soba.
> 
> [2] Osechi adalah nama untuk menyebut hidangan yang dimakan saat tahun baru. Osechi disediakan dalam kotak bento khusus yang biasanya bertingkat-tingkat. Makanan osechi biasanya berisi segala jenis makanan yang asin dan manis.
> 
> [3] Dalam OVA XXXHolic: Rou dijelaskan bahwa setting waktu dalam cerita itu adalah 10 tahun paska kepergian Yuuko. Hal ini mungkin berlaku hanya pada episode 1 OVA yang memang ditunjukkan Doumeki baru saja menjadi asisten profesor dan Kohane baru menjadi mahasiswi di departemen yang sama dengan Doumeki. Tapi dalam episode 2 yang menjelaskan mengenai pernikahan Doumeki dan Kohane, disebutkan bahwa saat itu Kohane telah lulus kuliah, karena itu kemungkinan besar setting waktu pada episode itu adalah sekitar 14-15 tahun paska kepergian Yuuko.
> 
> [4] Nama Mayuka dipilih karena melihat kecenderungan penamaan keturunan laki-laki dalam garis keluarga Doumeki. Ditilik dari Haruka dan Shizuka (dan juga Sayaka, jika apa yang disebutkan oleh Holic Wiki adalah official), maka keluarga Doumeki mempunyai kebiasaan memberi nama yang biasanya dipakai oleh anak perempuan bagi keturunan laki-lakinya. Selain itu, namanya juga kecenderungan berakhir dengan huruf "ka".
> 
> [5] Menurut Holic Wiki, nama cucu buyut Doumeki 100 tahun kemudian adalah "Sayaka Doumeki". Saya tidak tahu apakah nama ini official atau tidak. Karena saya tidak bisa menemukan bukti nama Sayaka disebut-sebut dalam setting anime dan manga, maka saya putuskan bahwa nama Sayaka kemungkinan masih fanon. Jadi, untuk nama cucu buyut Doumeki, saya memilih untuk "mengembalikannya" kepada Shizuka, atas dasar kemiripan ciri fisik dan sikap yang sangat mirip Doumeki—karena bahkan walaupun mirip secara fisik, Haruka dan Shizuka tidak mirip secara sifat. Dan di manga Watanuki menyatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan perbedaan sama sekali antara Doumeki dan cucu buyutnya.


End file.
